


【贤旭】贪得无厌

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 与卜啦得拉芙老师的第一个脑洞，逐渐跑偏的画风（。骨科亲兄弟，偏执狂曺圭贤x斯德哥尔摩金厉旭是一个关于“贪得无厌”的故事。全文1.2w+，建议大家看完故事之后看一眼Notes。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 16





	【贤旭】贪得无厌

00  
人性无非四个字，贪得无厌。

01  
金厉旭从十一岁开始看着他妈智斗小三。一开始金厉旭气的对着他爸吼，后来他累了，他妈妈也累了，两人一拍即散，金厉旭的妈妈拎着一张离婚证带着金厉旭走了。他混乱了三年的生活戛然而止，夜里坐在窗台前数天上的星星，整夜整夜的失眠。

金厉旭第一次见到曺圭贤是他十四岁。他父亲手上牵着一个男孩子，躲躲闪闪的目光，低着头不敢看他。金厉旭揣着手臂，眼前的男孩怯生生的，一双大眼睛湿漉漉的，却不敢抬起头来与他直视。

“所以，他是谁？”金厉旭身上穿着校服，他刚下课没多久，眼底一片乌青，他困得够呛，只想回家睡觉。  
“他叫曺圭贤。”父亲艰难的开口，“是你的弟弟。”  
“你和哪个女人生的孩子？”金厉旭反而弯起个笑，圆润的苹果肌牵着嘴角，“找我有什么用？”  
“厉旭啊，爸爸是对不起你妈妈。”父亲尴尬的挠了挠头，“这个孩子也是无辜的啊。”  
“养不下去了所以来找我？”金厉旭把目光从父亲的脸上挪开，看着曺圭贤，他想要甩开父亲牵着他的手，把自己彻底藏起来，他又小心翼翼的看了一眼金厉旭，把自己往后缩了缩。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤，莫名的想到三年前每一个陶瓷片砸在地上的夜晚，心惊胆战挪到门边又是熟悉的争吵叫喊声，他看着曺圭贤小心翼翼的表情，朝他伸出手，“曺圭贤是吧，我是金厉旭，叫我哥哥。”

于是金厉旭多了一个名义上的弟弟。尚且十四岁的金厉旭也不知道怎么养孩子，他在内心盘算着该怎么和他妈交代。他握着曺圭贤有点汗湿的手，一路走一路想，曺圭贤像极了小时候的他，他有心要把曺圭贤从生活的地狱里拉出来，好像只要把曺圭贤拉出来了，当时的他也算得救了。

金厉旭被他妈打了一顿扔上阁楼，曺圭贤也就在金厉旭家里住了下来。母亲戳着他的脑袋问他，脑子里是不是进了水，什么人都往家里带。金厉旭倔着不说话，把曺圭贤护在身后，金厉旭瘦小的身子骨，曺圭贤隐隐都有了比他高的趋势，他还是把曺圭贤护在身后，谩骂和巴掌落下来的时候他也咬着牙没有吭声。

金厉旭半夜疼的睡不着，趴在床上发呆，带回来的小狼崽子躺在他身边，平稳的呼吸打在他的耳畔，他戳了戳曺圭贤瘦的凹进去的脸颊，叹了口气小声的说，“你怎么能睡得这么好啊。”金厉旭在后半夜的时候迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，他睡得不安稳，时刻觉着自己的意识还清醒着，他觉着他被人抱着，像海上溺水的人抱住浮木一样。

金厉旭挣扎着醒过来，曺圭贤死死的抱着他，脑袋埋在他肩膀处。曺圭贤固然懂事，他也不过十几岁罢了。金厉旭抬起手揉了揉曺圭贤的脑袋，把他摁在自己的肩窝里，他感受到有水汽掉落在他的脖颈里，顺着衣服滑进他的皮肤深处。

“圭贤，会没事的，都会没事的。”

02  
曺圭贤个子长得飞快，不出两年就长得比金厉旭还高了。金厉旭的生长却像是画了休止符一样，不仅身高没有长，变声期的痛苦似乎也没有找上他。更小一点的时候金厉旭凡事都把他护在身后，稍大一点，曺圭贤聪明的脑袋很快学会了如何在金厉旭与母亲之间做周旋。

金厉旭把曺圭贤当弟弟，什么事都让着他，曺圭贤心里想的更多，他拉扯着书包带子，跟在金厉旭的身后，看着娇小的哥哥咬着烤肠，回过头冲着他笑。  
“圭圭，吃吗？”金厉旭把烤肠递到曺圭贤的面前，上面还留着金厉旭两颗牙印。  
曺圭贤啃了一大口，看着金厉旭不满的撅起嘴，半真半假的抱怨曺圭贤把他的零食吃完了，末了又笑起来，说我们圭圭真可爱。

曺圭贤舔了舔嘴唇心想，金厉旭是真的可爱而不自知，天知道他有多想把这个小个子的哥哥压在身下，狠狠的贯穿。

十六岁的曺圭贤的占有欲就像心底长出的藤曼，嫉妒心和占有欲紧紧的啃食着他。曺圭贤揽着金厉旭的肩膀，金厉旭把脑袋靠在曺圭贤的肩上，嘴里塞着烤肠，嘟嘟囔囔的和曺圭贤说着有的没的。

想拥有他，想要更多，不要当他的弟弟。

“今天你哥哥怎么没来找你吃饭？”曺圭贤撑着下巴看着窗外，沈昌珉捧着饭碗含含糊糊的问他。  
沈昌珉的眼睛顺着曺圭贤的视线往窗外看，他看见学校的榕树下穿着校服百褶裙的女生，攥着粉色的信封给金厉旭递礼物，沈昌珉刚要开口调侃曺圭贤两句，就看见曺圭贤黑着脸，仿佛下一秒就要冲上去了。  
“额，你没事吧，圭贤？”沈昌珉放下碗，在曺圭贤的眼前挥了挥手，“你哥还满受欢迎的啊，也是，唱歌唱得好，人又可爱。”

曺圭贤转头瞪了沈昌珉一眼，把椅子狠狠的撞进课桌下，不顾身后沈昌珉对着他大呼小叫问他还吃不吃饭了，拉开教室的门就走了出去。曺圭贤站在楼道里喘着气，揪着自己的领口，他想冲下楼质问金厉旭，他渴望离金厉旭近一点，再近一点，亲密无间是最好的，没有距离也是最好的。

“圭圭怎么不说话啊。”金厉旭和曺圭贤并排走着，他仰起头看曺圭贤，圆钝的眼睛一眨一眨的看着曺圭贤。  
曺圭贤好不容易平复下来的心情又翻涌着，他心里尖叫着要把金厉旭摁在巷子的砖瓦墙上亲，却又只能堪堪平复下心情，从牙齿里挤出两个字，“我没事，咱们回家吧。”  
“昌珉说你中午没吃饭。”金厉旭圆眼睛里写满了担心，柔软的掌心贴上曺圭贤的额头，曺圭贤下意识的要躲开，金厉旭温热的掌心温度还停留在额头上/

金厉旭有些错愕的看着曺圭贤躲了开来，他看着曺圭贤，他的弟弟，已经出落的比他还要高了，他仰起头看着曺圭贤说，“圭圭不喜欢的话，下次不会了。”金厉旭心底有些怅然若失，曺圭贤长大了，他越来越捉摸不透曺圭贤，他放在心尖上的弟弟，他也渐渐的不能理解曺圭贤了。

“没有。”曺圭贤还是梗着脖子，僵硬的应付着金厉旭，他只想快点回家，把全身的躁动都压回心底，他怕自己失控，把金厉旭狠狠的推在墙上亲，他揉了揉小个子哥哥的脑袋，听着小个子嘟嘟囔囔着说着自己才是哥哥，曺圭贤不能揉他的脑袋，曺圭贤心里想着的全是，谁要当金厉旭的弟弟。

曺圭贤一路都没再和金厉旭说话。金厉旭对曺圭贤很好，金厉旭他妈不把他放在心上，曺圭贤并不在意，金厉旭尖着嗓子和母亲吵了好几架，曺圭贤不愿让他为难，睡觉的时候凑在金厉旭的耳朵边上安慰他没关系，金厉旭反手抱住曺圭贤，一边骂曺圭贤傻一边把他搂的更紧。

曺圭贤从来没想着金厉旭能够拉他一把，他只想拉着金厉旭一起完蛋。

吃完饭后曺圭贤坐在阁楼的桌子前写作业，金厉旭趴在他旁边，肉嘟嘟的脸颊埋在臂弯里，偏偏金厉旭还不知道收敛，他小小的手掌指着曺圭贤摊开的作业本，嘴里念念有词的，粉红色的舌尖舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，曺圭贤全身的血液都往身体下面冲去，他情窦未开的时候就跟在金厉旭身后，金厉旭就是他的缪斯，他能够为金厉旭唱一百首情歌，却也只想把他狠狠的摁在身下，看他哭着求他。

曺圭贤狼狈的半夜冲下床去洗内裤，他不想再等下去了，他想要占有金厉旭，最好所有人都知道，金厉旭是他一个人的。他故意弄出很大的声响，心里祈祷着金厉旭能来看见他，最好撞破他洗内裤的样子，曺圭贤不愿意在金厉旭面前出糗，但是他不介意向金厉旭低头，适当的向金厉旭示弱，博金厉旭的同情，曺圭贤做起来得心应手。

金厉旭是被厕所的水声吵醒的，他揉着眼睛爬起来，推开厕所的门看见曺圭贤，曺圭贤手足无措的站在洗手池前，金厉旭看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤眼睛里有一丝慌乱，还有长大后金厉旭不常看见的手忙脚乱。

被金厉旭柔软的手掌包裹住的时候，曺圭贤爽的都要上天了。金厉旭扶着他的阴茎，在金厉旭小小的手掌里胀大。金厉旭低着头不知道在想什么，两只手包裹住柱体，不紧不慢的撸动着，曺圭贤坐在床沿，双手撑着柔软的床垫，他抬起头喘息着，金厉旭的手指软软的，擦过他前端的小孔，又紧接着去揉那两颗睾丸，金厉旭手上的动作越来越快，扶着他的囊袋，抬起头有些埋怨的看了一眼曺圭贤，又低下头看着他腿间的硬挺。

曺圭贤前端的马眼擦过金厉旭的唇角，金厉旭伸出舌头舔了舔，曺圭贤来不及把金厉旭推开，浓稠的精液射了金厉旭一脸。曺圭贤难得的慌乱，他直起身子从床头抽出纸巾，把金厉旭满脸的白稠抹去，金厉旭像是一个洋娃娃一样，被曺圭贤搂着抱紧怀里。

曺圭贤心想着，这场景怎么这么像他强上了金厉旭一样，他不过是软着嗓子求金厉旭帮他打出来，金厉旭手活差，口活更是一点经验都没有，曺圭贤想着自己也没有太爽，反而金厉旭像是被欺负的狠了的样子，眼角通红，垂着眼眸不搭理曺圭贤。

“厉旭乖，下次不会了好不好。”曺圭贤这辈子所有的耐心都拿来给金厉旭下套了，他一边装可怜，一边揉了揉金厉旭的头发，“哥哥，是你要教我的啊。”曺圭贤像一只大型犬，蹭了蹭金厉旭柔软的脸颊，他太知道怎么拿捏金厉旭了，在一次次无声的交锋里，金厉旭从来都是甘拜下风。

如果世界上能有时光机，金厉旭一定毫不犹豫的跳回这个晚上，不要醒过来，不要看见曺圭贤在厕所洗内裤，他们俩之间还能够保持着最后一层窗户纸。曺圭贤睡下之后金厉旭一直没有睡着，曺圭贤对他的感情快要溢出他的眼睛了，黑暗里曺圭贤盯着他的眼睛就像盯着猎物的小狼崽，金厉旭本能的想要逃离，又隐隐的想要吊着曺圭贤。

天蒙蒙亮的时候金厉旭睡了过去，被曺圭贤紧紧的搂在怀里，金厉旭预料到了，这个晚上过去以后，他们俩之间就再也回不去了，他努力保持的兄友弟恭的假象，也不过是被放逐在世界边缘的梦境罢了。

03  
“不行，你是我的东西了。”曺圭贤压上来的时候金厉旭还没有太搞清楚状况。金厉旭被桎梏着，鼻梁上架着的眼镜被曺圭贤取了下来，昏暗的床头灯，窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声打在阁楼的窗户上，金厉旭的双手被曺圭贤举过了头顶，细瘦的手腕被曺圭贤握着，他尽力挣扎着，想要摆脱曺圭贤。

“曺圭贤，你疯了吗。”论力气金厉旭自然比不过曺圭贤，他胡乱的挣扎，想要躲开曺圭贤的禁锢，曺圭贤将他的手臂在身体两侧分开，他看着金厉旭红了一张脸，眼里带着怒气，又不敢真的骂曺圭贤。

“我变成这样都是你的错，是你一直在诱惑我。”曺圭贤俯下身子抱住金厉旭还在扑腾的身体，“哥哥，你要对我负责。”

金厉旭愣了一下，身上的衣服就被曺圭贤脱光了，他护着自己的内裤，不让曺圭贤脱下来，曺圭贤的亲吻在他的嘴唇上落了下来，急切地不知章法，金厉旭咬着唇，不让曺圭贤进去，曺圭贤就舔弄他的嘴唇，细细的勾画他嘴唇的形状。

曺圭贤的手也没停下，金厉旭扑腾的厉害，曺圭贤的身高优势在床上体现的淋漓尽致，他压着金厉旭不让他动弹，一边伸出手隔着内裤摸他前面的那一团，阴茎在曺圭贤的抚摸下渐渐变得坚硬起来，金厉旭眼底含着眼泪，他紧紧咬住的嘴唇也因为曺圭贤的爱抚泄出了呻吟，曺圭贤的舌头伸进口腔里，他阻止不了曺圭贤勾起他的舌头，金厉旭的恋爱经验为零，根本不知道怎么去摆脱曺圭贤的亲吻，他徒劳的摇着头，往床头缩，又被曺圭贤拉了回来，他的身子渐渐变得无力柔软，陷在被子里，身体上的最后一层布料也被曺圭贤扒了下来，硬挺的阴茎弹了出来，曺圭贤揉搓着他的马眼，曺圭贤坏心眼的撸动着，丝毫不给金厉旭反应的时间，金厉旭没有确实的性爱经历，他尖叫着在曺圭贤的撸动里射了出来。

“好浓啊，哥哥。”曺圭贤抽了张纸巾把沾了一手的精液擦掉，“哥哥会给我打出来，不会自己自慰吗？”  
金厉旭射了一次，性爱的快感在全身蔓延，他的意识渐渐飘远，等他反应过来的时候，曺圭贤的手指已经伸到他的后穴里了。

金厉旭喊叫着让曺圭贤把手指拿出去，羞耻心和快感一起占据了他的大脑，和自己的弟弟上床，理智尖叫着快停下，他努力翻身想要逃离曺圭贤，又被曺圭贤拉着胳膊倒了下来，曺圭贤的手指沾着润滑剂进入了他的后穴，金厉旭手软脚软的被曺圭贤压在身下，先逃离却挣脱不了，他的后穴干涩的要命，没有挨过操的小穴分泌不出肠液，曺圭贤的手指捅进去，除了无端的异样感，金厉旭感受不到别的。

曺圭贤耐着性子给金厉旭做扩张，两根手指捅进去的时候金厉旭还是痛的叫出了声，他在强烈的不适感里喊着曺圭贤的名字，希望他能够大发慈悲的放过他，曺圭贤却像是铁了心的要做到底，两根手指在他的后穴里扣弄，肠液混着润滑剂，金厉旭仰躺在床上，无神的看着曺圭贤伏在他的身体上。

曺圭贤捅进去的时候金厉旭疼的泪眼直流，他连喊都喊不出来，曺圭贤仿佛要把他撕裂了一样，痛楚像是咒印一样提醒着他，他和他的亲兄弟上床做爱，他抬起手捂着眼睛，眼泪不停的掉，他抖着声音哀求曺圭贤拔出去，除了感受到阴茎在体内胀大，没有别的感受。

曺圭贤顶的又深又重，金厉旭痛的说不出话，眼泪劈里啪啦的往下掉，他哭的一抽一抽的求着曺圭贤出去，又被曺圭贤不要命的顶撞撞的呻吟不断。

“哥哥，你看看我啊，我这么喜欢你。”曺圭贤发了狠的往金厉旭的身体里撞，“不要和别的男人说话，哥明明就是我的所有物。”曺圭贤拉开金厉旭捂着眼睛的手，看着他哭的红肿的眼睛，“厉旭，哭起来最好看。”

金厉旭挣扎着，他胡乱的挥动着双手，想要把自己藏起来，曺圭贤的双手掐着他的腰，金厉旭动弹不得，却又无处可逃，最开始的痛楚逐渐转化为他不熟悉的酥麻感，曺圭贤在他的体内不停的变换着角度，金厉旭哭的嗓子都哑了，他没有办法拒绝曺圭贤，曺圭贤一下一下的往他的身体里撞着，他几次想逃走又被曺圭贤拉了回来，他的敏感点被曺圭贤抵着，一下一下的撞上去。

前列腺高潮的快感来的很陌生，金厉旭哭着求曺圭贤放过他，曺圭贤置若罔闻的，金厉旭一边不停地往后缩，他的肩膀撞在床头的木制栏杆上，金厉旭哭着让曺圭贤出去，后穴却不停的绞紧，徒劳的迎合着曺圭贤。

“厉旭的身体倒是很喜欢我。”曺圭贤像是得到了满足一样，金厉旭高潮过后哑着嗓子哭，曺圭贤整根抽出来又整根捅进去，最后把精液全灌进了金厉旭的肚子里。

高潮过后的金厉旭，没等曺圭贤从他的身体里拔出来，就昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，最后连曺圭贤抱他去清理也没有醒过来。

04  
“厉旭，你还要躲我到什么时候？”曺圭贤终于抓住机会，把金厉旭堵在教室门口，自打那天晚上起，金厉旭不仅不去等曺圭贤放学了，晚上也不愿意和曺圭贤睡一张床，他宁愿睡在客厅的沙发上，也不愿意和曺圭贤有什么接触。  
“没有。”金厉旭躲着曺圭贤，他不知道该怎么和曺圭贤交流，他看着曺圭贤那双水润的眼睛里映着他的倒影，他就一句重话都说不出来了。  
“厉旭，你都知道吧。”曺圭贤拉着金厉旭的手走出校门口，“我变成这样都是你害的，如果不是你引诱我，我也不会变成这样的。”  
金厉旭抬起头看着牵着他手的人，曺圭贤早就比他要高了，金厉旭的小身板曺圭贤轻轻一搂就能带进怀里，金厉旭想着，从前一起洗澡，脱衣服什么的，他从来没有躲着过曺圭贤，金厉旭心里满心的内疚和自责，“是我把你变成这样的吗，圭圭？”  
金厉旭停了下来，他仰起头看着曺圭贤问，“那我该怎么做呢？”  
“你不是都知道吗，哥哥？”

金厉旭满口答应，他心想着尽量满足曺圭贤，没准玩一阵子他就腻了，厌倦了。

有了金厉旭的应允，曺圭贤在床上做起来更是变本加厉，啃得金厉旭的锁骨上全是吻痕，年轻人根本不知道节制，金厉旭被曺圭贤操的射都射不出来，只能攀附着曺圭贤的肩膀哀求他，求他不要再做了。

“厉旭，你这个黑眼圈也太重了。”金钟云指着金厉旭眼底的乌青，“还有，节制一点啊。”  
金厉旭捂着领口，曺圭贤出门前不知道发什么疯，非把他的衣服剥了，硬是套上了一件曺圭贤自己的衣服，曺圭贤骨架大也长得高，外套在金厉旭的身上根本挂不住，他锁骨处的吻痕被金钟云看的一清二楚。  
“好困啊。”金厉旭打了个哈欠就趴在桌子上，闭起眼睛把脸埋在胳膊里。  
“还是你弟弟吗？”金钟云上手摸了一把金厉旭的脑袋，“还没和你弟弟说清楚？”  
“他还小。”金厉旭叹了口气，“我唯一的弟弟啊。”  
“唯一的弟弟，你还心甘情愿的往人家身下躺。”金钟云恨铁不成钢，“你知道你们这是乱伦？”  
“我知道啊。”金厉旭苦笑着，“我当然知道，我只是没办法拒绝他罢了。”

曺圭贤不停的得寸进尺，他的占有欲和嫉妒心压得金厉旭喘不过气来，床上也毫无节制，逼得金厉旭什么不堪的话都往外说。

金厉旭终于和曺圭贤大吵一架，他气的一大早就出了门，头一次没等曺圭贤一起去上课。

后来金厉旭想，如果再给他一次机会，他绝对不会和曺圭贤吵这一架，他宁愿被曺圭贤压着操，什么不堪的话都说一遍，他也不会内疚一辈子，自责一辈子。

曺圭贤出车祸的消息传来的时候金厉旭正在图书馆写毕业论文。他错愕的张着嘴，愣在原地听着手机里传来的医院的声音，金钟云见他情绪不对，从他手里抽出来手机，冷静的听完对面的要求，推着金厉旭出医院大门，给他打上车才把手机塞回他的手掌里。等在手术室外的几个小时是金厉旭人生里最漫长的时间，他掐着自己的手腕想，曺圭贤如果出了什么问题，他要一辈子活在内疚里，他一面又想，如果曺圭贤能没事，他愿意一辈子都不和曺圭贤吵架。

“厉旭，别哭。”曺圭贤醒来后看见金厉旭红肿着一双眼睛，可怜兮兮的趴在他的床边，曺圭贤抬起手碰了碰金厉旭通红的眼角，他看着金厉旭愣愣的醒过来，看见他的眼泪簌簌的往下掉，就像他们俩第一次上床那样，金厉旭哭起来没有声音，只是眼泪不停的掉，像是破旧的洋娃娃一样。

愧疚感像潮水一样淹没了他，金厉旭还是没有办法拒绝曺圭贤，他不敢想，如果车祸前的争吵是他们这辈子最后相处的时间。  
曺圭贤在鬼门关里走了一圈，他用巨大的负罪感和愧疚感捆住了金厉旭，金厉旭异常乖顺，每天准时来医院报道，他也知道金厉旭整宿整宿的做噩梦，每天眼底都带着浓重的黑眼圈。曺圭贤毫无生气的躺在床上的样子就像绳索一样的拉扯着金厉旭，内疚和自责快要吞噬他了，他不知道该怎么去面对曺圭贤。

“上来睡一觉吧？”曺圭贤百无聊赖的划着手机，他恢复的很快，自我感觉良好，但是金厉旭不允许他出院，把他圈在医院的一亩三分地里。曺圭贤看着金厉旭脑袋都快磕在床沿上了，“每天都休息不好，明天别来了。”  
“我没事。”金厉旭迅速直起身子，看着曺圭贤，没几分钟又开始打瞌睡。曺圭贤半辈子的气都快要在金厉旭的身上叹完了，他把金厉旭的脑袋摆正，难得用了强势的语气，“厉旭，上来休息一会。”也许是曺圭贤住院以来太过温顺，金厉旭已经忘了那个缠着他骗他上床的弟弟原本的样子，本就是一条小狼崽子。  
金厉旭脱了鞋，温顺的拱进曺圭贤的怀抱里，他估计着曺圭贤车祸的伤口，僵着身子不敢靠近，却又眷恋着曺圭贤的温度，他睡得不安稳，梦里也全是曺圭贤的影子，他被噩梦和香甜的梦撕扯着，不断地下坠下去。

“你弟弟那边没事了？”金钟云看着金厉旭的申请表，“灵九小朋友，决定好了吗？”金钟云指着金厉旭的博士交换申请表，“和他说清楚了吗？”  
“显然没有。”金厉旭笑得有些憔悴，曺圭贤已经出院了，起色一天比一天好，占有欲和妒忌心一点也没减少，不允许他和异性说话，同性更加不行，曺圭贤恨不得把金厉旭绑在身边，向全天下告知金厉旭是曺圭贤的所有物。  
“再不逃走，没机会了吧。”金厉旭的笑得虚浮，“钟云哥，我拒绝不了他，也没办法接受他，我知道他离不开我，但是我真的怕。”

金厉旭一想到那场车祸，他就没有办法将自己从自责和内疚里解救出来，他像是被撕扯着，不断地下坠，他终于下定了决心，他要离开曺圭贤。

金厉旭自以为他的保密工作做的很好，曺圭贤并不知道他要走。启程前的最后一个晚上，曺圭贤翻来覆去的折磨他，逼着他骑乘，把他操弄着不断的高潮。情潮退去之后，他窝在曺圭贤的怀里昏昏欲睡，曺圭贤关了灯，将金厉旭搂进怀里，在他的耳边说，“是哥哥自己要走的，好，我放你走。”

金厉旭像是醍醐灌顶一样僵了身子，他不敢回头，也不敢去想象曺圭贤的表情，他只能默不作声的闭上眼睛。

“厉旭，试试看，看看是你离不开我，还是我离不开你。”

05  
“今天回来吃饭吗，哥哥？”金厉旭盯着手机屏幕上曺圭贤发来的消息，自从他落荒而逃之后，曺圭贤发来的消息也好，偶尔的见面也好，面上都端着一副兄友弟恭的架势，对金厉旭的态度不冷不热。  
“回来吧，顺便去你那里拿点东西。”金厉旭刚从课堂里走出来，他当上讲师没几天，抱着一沓教案还会被当成学生。

曺圭贤不久前搬了家，从他们俩曾经生活过的房子里也搬了出来。金厉旭想着，搬出来也好，曺圭贤也不用看着他妈妈的脸色过日子了，也不用可以刁难金厉旭了，曺圭贤也能从这段不明不白的关系里解脱出来。

金厉旭把东西搬回宿舍，他从家里搬出来已经有三年了，和曺圭贤不冷不热的关系却还在继续着，他们罕见的会正常交流，偶尔一起吃饭。金厉旭把东西往餐桌上一扔，穿着衣服扑到床上，夏天越来越近，金厉旭总是提不起精神，他迷迷糊糊的握着手机睡着了，正午的太阳明晃晃的，金厉旭也忘了将窗帘拉上，太阳光照在他的脸上，一颤一颤的睫毛。

金厉旭醒来的时候天都快黑了，他抓着手机从床上弹起来，急急忙忙的刷开手机的通知栏，上头干干净净的，曺圭贤一条消息都没有发过来。金厉旭又有些颓然的倒回床上，他和曺圭贤约定的时间早就过了，放到从前，曺圭贤的电话早就来了。金厉旭刷了几下手机，他不敢打给曺圭贤，害怕他们俩摇摇欲坠的关系像大厦那样倾倒。

金厉旭把心里那点酸涩压了回去，这不过是他咎由自取，不怪别人更怪不了曺圭贤。

金厉旭下楼的时候，曺圭贤正靠在车门边上刷手机，金厉旭三两步走下楼梯，他无端端的想到一些陈年往事。曺圭贤出了车祸之后，金厉旭一直抗拒曺圭贤开车，曺圭贤再三和他保证不会出事的也没用。后来曺圭贤压着他在车上做了一会，金厉旭什么话都被曺圭贤撞得往外喊，哭的眼泪直往外掉，后来也就随着曺圭贤去了。

金厉旭抱着包站在曺圭贤的面前，好不容易压下去的一点酸涩又涌回了心头。曺圭贤就站在天黑前最后一点晚霞的余光里，明明太阳已经没有温度了，金厉旭却几乎要掉下泪来。

“来了？”曺圭贤抬起头，看见金厉旭红着眼眶站在面前，手足无措的样子，他走上前去接过金厉旭抱在手里的包，“走吧，回家。”  
曺圭贤对金厉旭的眼泪视若无睹，他跟在曺圭贤的身后，直到扣上安全带，也不知道该怎么和曺圭贤交流。

他和曺圭贤是怎么从曾经的无话不谈，走到无话可说这一步的。

“今晚吃什么？”金厉旭受不了曺圭贤的沉默，他连电台都不愿意开，抿着嘴唇闷着头开车。他转过头看着曺圭贤，他有一段时间没有见过曺圭贤了，曺圭贤又瘦了点，头发也长长了，自从他落荒而逃后，他很久没有这么认真的看过曺圭贤。他又想起他和曺圭贤见的第一面，哪个牵着他的手的怯懦的小男孩，跟在他的身后，一起挤小阁楼的日子。从他第一次被曺圭贤压在床上，曺圭贤步步为营，他的痛苦和欢愉全都来源于曺圭贤。  
“泡菜汤。”曺圭贤惜字如金，他指了指放在车后座的袋子。金厉旭见他把话头彻底堵死了，自讨没趣的又靠回了椅背上。

金厉旭觉得自己完全丧失了和曺圭贤交流的能力，他和曺圭贤之间的关系像是颠倒了，从前是曺圭贤黏着他，从还是单纯的兄弟之间的，再到后来不明不白的滚上床。

金厉旭最不愿意承认的，是他离不开曺圭贤了，曺圭贤给他布下的网，他每逃走一步，都被禁锢的更加紧密。

曺圭贤闷着头往前走，金厉旭跟在他的身后。曺圭贤心里翻腾着的不痛快快要溢出来了，不管金厉旭怎么推开他，他都还是不能放过金厉旭，死皮赖脸也好，黏着金厉旭也好，他想，破罐子破摔也好，他和金厉旭谁也不要想好过。

自从曺圭贤搬了新家以来，他还没见过曺圭贤。他走的时候几乎什么也没带，他有些惴惴不安，又有些许期待，期待曺圭贤能为他打开潘多拉的魔盒。

曺圭贤推开门，摁亮玄关的灯，有许多一样的东西，大部分还是不一样的。他们曾经在一起生活的痕迹，都被曺圭贤细致的保留了下来。金厉旭红着眼睛，曺圭贤好像还在他耳边说了什么，他不管不顾的扑了过去，撞得曺圭贤踉跄了好几步，装着他们晚餐的袋子掉在了脚边，金厉旭哭的打嗝，糊了一脸，曺圭贤也顾不上给金厉旭擦眼泪。

曺圭贤想，他终于成功了，金厉旭彻底离不开他了，他的人生不需要金厉旭负责，他也不需要金厉旭拯救，他只想拉着金厉旭一起下坠，谁也救不了谁最好，亲兄弟也好，情侣也罢，曺圭贤要金厉旭彻底爱上他，再也离不开他。

06  
曺圭贤没打算原谅金厉旭的。十年前金厉旭向他伸出手，他就做好了要和金厉旭纠缠一辈子的准备，他步步为营，逼得金厉旭逃走了又回过头来。他们在玄关处的静默里亲吻，金厉旭像猫一样哭的打嗝。

曺圭贤很想问问金厉旭，金厉旭对他是爱吗，还是金厉旭放不下的责任。曺圭贤明白，从他们俩第一次上床，捅破那层爱意之后。曺圭贤不过是看出了金厉旭隐忍克制之下对曺圭贤的占有欲，他们俩谁也不比谁无辜。

金厉旭的衣服被曺圭贤撕得七零八落，曺圭贤忍了三年了，他不想再为了金厉旭退让了。金厉旭被他压在床上，亲的毫无章法，金厉旭两条腿缠着曺圭贤的腰，双手搂着他的脖子，金厉旭被曺圭贤禁锢着，动弹不得。

曺圭贤难得的透露着一丝急切，他把整个抽屉都拉了下来，胡乱的掏出里面的润滑剂，金厉旭含着泪哭红了一张脸，曺圭贤也无暇顾及，他分开金厉旭的臀瓣，一根手指就捅了进去。  
金厉旭仰躺着喘气，曺圭贤把他的腿分开，整个人覆在他的身上，他软乎乎的叫着曺圭贤的名字，努力仰起头去亲曺圭贤的嘴角，像不知轻重的猫一样，在曺圭贤本就脆弱的神经上扇风点火。  
曺圭贤的两根手指在金厉旭的甬道里抽插，他紧绷的神经已经无法仔细思考金厉旭的情绪了，他想要狠狠的贯穿金厉旭，让他哭都哭不出来，尖叫着射精，肚子被自己灌得饱胀，这辈子都只能吃自己的精液。

曺圭贤要让一切都狠狠偏离正轨，他的爱金厉旭必须照单全收。

金厉旭直起身子，他晶亮哭红的眼眸里装满了迷恋，他凑过去和曺圭贤接吻，主动张开嘴，迎接曺圭贤伸进来的舌头，曺圭贤的气息充盈着他，他终于从漂浮不定的云朵上坠落，他的舌头勾着曺圭贤的，唇边是来不及吞下去的唾液，金厉旭在曺圭贤的亲吻里闭上了眼睛，他好像又回到了梦里，曺圭贤毫不温柔的舔舐过他的齿贝和上颚，他终于有了活着的实感。

身体后面的手指已经加进去第三根了，许久没有性爱的身体变得干涩而敏感。金厉旭潮红着一张脸，羞得闭上眼睛不去看曺圭贤，曺圭贤却偏不放过他，在他耳边问他，“我不在的时候，厉旭有没有自己做过？”

金厉旭忽而想起曺圭贤第一次想着他梦遗的时候，凌晨爬起来去洗床单，金厉旭用手帮他打出来。  
“那圭圭一个人的时候，有没有自己玩过？”金厉旭挣扎着睁开眼睛，他感受到身体后面的润滑剂和体液混在一起，湿漉漉的快要流下来了，“还是说圭圭，三年里换了不少人。”  
曺圭贤还是像小时候那样，一双无辜的大眼睛看着金厉旭，后面的三根手指还在缓慢的动作，他笑起来看着金厉旭，“厉旭哥又在说什么呢？”曺圭贤一只手在他的后面不停的作者扩展，一只手摸着他胸前的软肉，金厉旭胖了一些，脸上看不出来，都藏在了胸脯和腰间了，曺圭贤用牙尖叼着金厉旭的乳头，咬红了之后又换了一只，逼得金厉旭声音里带着哭腔喊停，他才恶劣的停了下来。

“怎么会有别人呢，我是想着厉旭在自慰啊。”

曺圭贤抽出手指，金厉旭的后穴就像以前一样，又热又湿，天生就是挨操的模样。曺圭贤凑在金厉旭的耳边说荤话，激的金厉旭红了耳朵，他抱着金厉旭，握着阴茎抵住他的穴口，软而湿的肠肉食髓知味的缠上来。曺圭贤恶劣的一进到底，他知道金厉旭三年没做的身体受不了，可他就是要金厉旭长长记性，让他知道再也不要逃跑。

金厉旭的眼泪簌簌的掉，曺圭贤的阴茎像是要把他撞破了一样，他咬着曺圭贤的肩膀，尽管曺圭贤做足了润滑，金厉旭还是被痛的眼泪直掉，他抱着曺圭贤的肩膀，似乎还能感受到曺圭贤阴茎上跳动的青筋。

三年了，曺圭贤才又将金厉旭抱进怀里，他埋在金厉旭的身体深处，他终于有了重新拥有金厉旭的实感，发再多的信息也不管用，一起吃多少顿饭也一样，不能够拥抱彼此的关系，曺圭贤宁愿不要有，他要金厉旭永远离不开他，只用拥抱和做爱，他要的是金厉旭的爱，他不要和金厉旭做兄弟，他只想和金厉旭当爱人。

曺圭贤慢慢的抽插了几下，金厉旭不再咬着他的肩膀的时候，他才放开了开始顶弄，曺圭贤对金厉旭的身体了如指掌，连金厉旭身体哪个部位长了一颗微小的痣他都明白。他很快又找到了金厉旭的敏感点，分开之前金厉旭早就被他操开了，曺圭贤知道哪里会让金厉旭舒服，哪里能让他湿的整个屁股都湿漉漉的。

金厉旭哭着呻吟着，像是被欺负狠了，带着哭腔的呻吟要让曺圭贤心疼。金厉旭是什么人啊，曺圭贤牙都要咬碎了，不管他们做多少次，金厉旭永远像个处男一样，又紧又湿还骚而不自知。

“轻一点……”金厉旭挣扎着去推曺圭贤，他后穴夹得紧，曺圭贤亲吻过得肌肤上都是高热，金厉旭得穴肉被曺圭贤顶得痉挛，许久没有经过性爱得身体经不住曺圭贤这样的抽查，他不停的掉着眼泪，尖叫着攀附着曺圭贤的肩膀，在身体里的酥麻扩散开来前，咬着曺圭贤的肩膀射了出来。

高潮之后的金厉旭绞尽着后穴，趴在曺圭贤的肩头上哭的一抽一抽的，曺圭贤的精液全部灌进了他的肠道里，他瑟缩着要躲开，被曺圭贤摁着接吻，曺圭贤的吻里带着十成十的占有欲，金厉旭终于又像一只小猫咪一样，把自己全身心的缩进了曺圭贤的怀里，脸上哭的全是泪痕，金厉旭彻底放弃了逃走，他终于肯向曺圭贤低头了，不是责任，不是内疚。

从他第一次被曺圭贤压着做爱的时候，他在心里就有了隐秘的期待，期待这样的关系能更近一步，他故意和许多男人有肢体接触，会用清脆的嗓音和他们说话，惹得曺圭贤吃醋。曺圭贤日益见长的占有欲，压得他喘不过气，曺圭贤把金厉旭当财产，金厉旭又何尝不是把曺圭贤占为己有。

从今往后，他们只能一起坠落，一起逃亡，兄弟之下是情侣，是爱人，一步一步走向失控，曺圭贤心甘情愿，金厉旭又何尝不是。

07  
曺圭贤知道，金厉旭才是没有他活不下去的哪一个，不管多少次，只要金厉旭逃跑，一定都会回到他身边来的。

贪得无厌的，从来不是曺圭贤，而是金厉旭。

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑是这样的，偏执狂曺圭贤步步为营想要金厉旭爱上他，所以他装可怜，求金厉旭给他打手枪，强上了金厉旭，车祸后利用金厉旭的愧疚感和负罪感，最后假意放走金厉旭，其实他知道金厉旭早就离不开他了，这是曺圭贤的贪得无厌。  
> 金厉旭呢，揣着亲兄弟不能乱伦的表象，实则暗地里一直在诱惑曺圭贤，故意在他面前勾搭男人，引诱曺圭贤吃醋，勾起曺圭贤的占有欲，他要把曺圭贤彻底的占为己有，不够，他不能只是曺圭贤的财产，他要曺圭贤全心全意的爱上他，所以他逃跑，又跑回了曺圭贤的身边，他想要曺圭贤多爱他一点，这是金厉旭的贪得无厌。
> 
> 所以说到底，这个故事有没有爱情呢，还是只是两个贪得无厌的人，互相撕扯着，不断地下坠，溺亡。


End file.
